This invention relates with the problem of car parking in paid parking areas, especially in the winter or summer season, or when the motorist parking his vehicle is not able to come back again to the vehicle to pay the charges for a further period, especially if he is busy in a business meeting, or if he forgets to pay the required charges, or if he is late to pay a charge for extended time, and has a provision for allowing also the possibility to pay a fine for not paying the car parking charges. To avoid this problem, the present invention provides easier and an effective way for the same for car drivers and owners.
So far some of the inventions which try to resolve the same problem by using different means include [007], [008], [009] and [010].
WO2005031494 illustrate the use of Pager device and system for parking payment charges, wherein a vehicle-portable parking meter device for paying parking charges and for displaying paid parking time comprises a radio-operable two-way pager having a display screen and a contact or contactless storage chip. The pager can be installed in a vehicle so the screen is visible from outside.
KR20090084305 discloses a system and method for payment parking fee using mobile phone and parking machine, wherein a key input unit inputs a park application data including a mobile phone number and a parking time. A memory stores a parking fee of the parking lot and the inputted data through a key input unit, and an accounting unit calculates the parking fee based on the parking time which is inputted through the key input part.
KR20040080781 provides an apparatus and method for levying parking fees using cellular phone payment method, in which a settlement server is connected mobile phone wireless, wherein an entrance control unit issues a parking ticket including information related to an identification number and a telephone number connected to a settlement server and transmits the identification number and the incoming time to the settlement server. The settlement server calculates parking fees, charges the parking fees to a cellular phone, and permits the outgoing of a vehicle. An exit controller recognizes the identification number of the parking ticket and opens a gate of a parking lot.
KR20040070953 provides a method and an apparatus for managing parking by using a mobile phone are provided to effectively use a parking space by allowing a person to park with payment of a suitable charge and automatically operating a parking management, wherein a parking management communication module is installed at every parking section of a parking area. A parking management central server receives parking information transmitted from a plurality of parking management communication modules through a mobile communication network or a private wireless network, integrally manages the information, and settles up a parking fee. A mobile communication server confirms a resident registration number and approves settlement; a parking manager mobile phone or other communication device receives a text message from the parking management central server. A telephone line connects the mobile communication server and the car owner mobile phone with the parking management central server.
Though all above mentioned inventions describes the use of mobile phone or pager like devices to do the payment of parking but either it requires some apparatus to be placed in the parked car or else requires some ticket wending machine in the parking lot. But when car is parked in some open street or in unmanned parking area, such devices may not give practical solution of the payment of parking. Over and above at different location in the city, depending on the congestion of the area, the charges of parking are different and maximum allowable times are also different. In such condition, systems available in prior art do not address the issue.
The present invention deals with providing a system wherein when the user starts the application from his geo-location enabled device like smart phone or laptop or such kind of devices, it will send the message to the centralized server, which will take record of the time of car parked in a particular area and when the user ends the application, the server calculates the total charges of parking fees depending on the rate of parking prevailing in that geo-location. Users can do the payment by mobile or net banking or by credit card, which can be recorded in real time by the centralized server and acknowledgement of the paid receipt will be sent in real time. This invention does not require any special instrument or device to be placed in the parking lot or in the car and hence will reduce the cost of installment and maintenance of such device and also reduce the expenditure on human resources required to monitor the parking lot.